Sadaharu: Lecciones de vida
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: La vida había sido bastante cruel, pero en el instante que esa joven de ojos azules lo acobijo, Sadaharu supo que la vida podía ser bella. Angst,Confort, Okikagu


Los personajes no me perteneces,** si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

**Cursiva y comillas-** recuerdos anteriores.

**" Comillas"** pensamientos.

Universo alterno

**Advertencia: **el siguiente fic contiene momentos triste y habla sobre el maltrato animal, si usted es sensible a temas sobre es preferible que no lo lean, por el contrario si usted puede soportar leer algo que es tan real en la vida diaria continuo.

Si bien este fic empieza triste, el final no lo sera.

Capítulo beteado por ** Cris** ~ShiawaseDay~

* * *

**Sadaharu: lecciones de vida.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1.-Lección uno: a veces la vida es cruel.**

"_Incluso en medio de un trágico comienzo, él podía ser feliz con el tiempo"_

Él no pidió nacer, simplemente fue el resultado de un hombre ambicioso que solo deseaba conseguir dinero mediante su mascota.

Su madre, una perrita blanca de ojos azules había dado a luz a medianoche, hubo complicaciones debido a lo grande que venían los perritos, por más que la perrita chilló para que la ayudarán su dueño jamás la auxilió, al final tras dar a luz al más pequeño de sus hijos, la perrita falleció, sin saberlo esos cachorros quedaron huérfanos, quedando completamente a la merced de ese hombre.

Nuestro pequeño protagonista no era otro que el pequeño cachorro blanco, era al igual que su madre de pelaje blanco, pero de ojos grises, al ser el último en nacer era el más débil. Todos creían que sería el primero en morir, debido a que de todos ellos, era el que menos se alimentaba y siempre estaba durmiendo, pero poco le importo a su dueño, lo único importante era que los otros tres perritos sobrevivieran, casi podía ver el dinero que le darían por ellos, no por nada su madre era de sangre pura, podía imaginar los billetes que le darían, al final de algo serviría que esa perra se hubiera preñado de ese perro callejero, los perritos se veían bonitos y no dudaba que se venderían a un buen precio.

Pero el destino no opinaba lo mismo y contra todo pronóstico el cachorro blanco sobrevivió, sin embargo, sus hermanos adquirieron una enfermedad mortífera, tanto era la ambición de su dueño que no se percató a tiempo y cuando vino a ver el único perrito que sobrevivió fue el pequeño cachorro blanco.

Lo que fue una bendición, se convirtió en una maldición para el pobre animalito, quien fue creciendo entre maltratos y odio, el cachorro no entendía porque lo golpeaba, no era un perro malo, por el contrario, siempre era calmado, juguetón y amable, pero eso no le importaba a su dueño, quien solo lo alimentaba cada cierto tiempo.

Poco a poco comenzó a crecer, sin entender la razón del porque era lastimado, era un perrito con un corazón noble, no le importaba sino comía en tres o cuatro días o que su tazón para el agua fuera llenado de casi cinco días (aunque a veces le doliera el estómago y el agua estuviera sucia) mucho menos sino lo bañan o lo dejaba en la intemperie, bajo el abrasador sol, la lluvia o el frío, él amaba su hogar (lo amó de verdad), no había odio en su corazón, aunque su dueño fuera cruel, porque él estaba vivo y sus hermanos no, porque la vida era hermosa, aunque doliera.

El tiempo pasó y el pequeño cachorro creció, se hizo más grande y fuerte, algo que no le agrado a su dueño, jamás pensó que ese perrito creciera de esa forma, un perro grande no solo significaba más comida, sino también más problemas.

—En la foto que mando no se veía tan grande— musito una señora, el perro no dejaba de mover la cola al ver a su dueño, estaba feliz, hasta hace unos días parecía que se había olvidado de él, pero desde ayer lo alimentaba con grandes platos de comida, no solo eso, sino que lo bañaron y le puso un bonito moño en su cuello.

Jamás se sintió tan guapo como en ese momento, aunque el moño estuviera un poco apretado y le resultará incómodo.

—Aunque no lo parezca tiene ocho meses, es muy cariñoso y...— la posible compradora lo miró con desconfianza, sobre todo al ver como el perro movía las rejas donde se encontraba encerrado. Al final la señora desistió de comprarlo, más que nada por miedo a que ese perro pudiera atacará a sus hijos, por más que el dueño intentó convencerla, al final no aceptó. La impotencia y el odio fue descargado por su dueño en el cuerpo del perro, golpes llenos de odio quedaron nuevamente grabados en su cuerpo, nunca se defendió, aunque soltara alaridos de dolor.

_"Perdóname papá",_ jamás odio a su dueño, era lo único que tenía, era el único padre que conocía.

Las heridas que le causó no le dolían tanto, como el sentir el odio que le profesaba su supuesto padre adoptivo. De ese incidente pasaron tres días, donde el perrito no tuvo más que agua como único alimento, al cuarto día su dueño decidió arrancar el problema de raíz.

—Hoy daremos un paseo, perro estúpido— el can movió su cola, estaba feliz, nunca había salido de su hogar, su dueño subió a "Perro estúpido" (era el único nombre que le había puesto) a la cajuela, condujo durante unos minutos hasta llevar al perro a una calle poco transitada.

—Eres un estúpido perro— le decía su dueño mientras bajaba al perro a media calle— debiste haber muerto, no sirves para nada. — con esas palabras el perro blanco fue abandonado a su suerte, él solo pudo ver como el auto se iba poco a poco alejándose de él, no lo dudó y corrió tras él, pero estaba desnutrido y apenas podía sostenerse.

"_Papá, no me dejes"_ gritó el perrito, pero sus palabras solo eran ladridos al oído humano_, "perdóname papá, no me dejes, prometo portarme bien"._ Pero su dueño jamás se detuvo, condujo sin importar los ladridos de su mascota que sonaba más como sollozos _"papá"._

Sin saber ni comprender la razón, el perro fue abandonado a su suerte, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué solo le tocaba sufrir? El perrito lanzó un aullido, uno que resultaba ser un llanto.

_"Papá regresa"._

_"Papá no me dejes"_

_"Papá"_

El can ladraba, pero nadie entendía su dolor, nadie podría descifrar que esos alaridos eran llantos de dolor.

…

Aún si él no se lo mereciera, el can permaneció en ese lugar, creyendo ingenuamente que él regresaría, pero nunca lo hizo y eso tarde lo comprendió.

Tardó, pero con el tiempo comprendió lo que había pasado, no por nada era un perro listo, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Al final quizá su dueño tenía razón, era un estúpido perro que pensaba que en la vida podía ser feliz cuando no era así.

Abatido y desolado el can empezó a vivir en las calles, rompiendo bolsas de basuras, bebiendo del agua de los charcos, no tenía otra forma de subsistir, su pelaje blanco poco a poco adquirió un color oscuro, ya no quedaba nada de gran perro blanco, solo era un perro callejero más, uno que nadie quería, por más que él buscaba ser aceptado y querido por los humanos, nadie deseaba adoptarlo, por el contrario, le tiraban piedras, lo agredían e insultaban.

Ellos fueron los que provocaron que ese perro inocente se transformará, ya no movía la cola de felicidad cada vez que veía a un humano, por el contrario, sacaba sus garras y ladraba a cualquiera que intentará acercarse, no dudaría en defenderse, él se cuidaría, aunque tuviera que morderlo, ya no quedaba nada del perro inocente, de noble corazón, solo quedaba un perro callejero, abandonado y viviendo como podía la vida en este cruel mundo.

…

Había temporadas donde él tenía que dormir bajo la lluvia, otra donde tenía que buscar algún lugar cálido por el frío que hacía, un frío que se colaba en sus huesos, a veces se preguntaba cuál fue la razón de su existencia, sino tenía un hogar ni un nombre o un dueño que lo amará ¿Para qué había nacido?

En esas noches oscuras, él no hacía más que ladrar a la luna, si las personas pudieran comprender lo difícil que era la vida de un perro callejero, quizá no hubiera tantos perritos abandonados, esperando algún día entender que su único pecado fue nacer sin haberlo deseado.

...

La vida de un perro sin hogar es difícil, sobretodo en temporadas donde la comida escaseaba en los contenedores de basura, algunas veces robaba comida aun sabiendo las consecuencias de sus propios actos, más de una vez recibió palizas que lo dejaban sin moverse en días, irónicamente ninguna mortal que pudiera hacerlo dormir para siempre.

— ¡Estúpido perro! Esto te enseñara a no romper las bolsas de basura. — gruñía un sujeto, que no se midió en golpear al pobre perro, que su único pecado fue buscar comida.

El perrito simplemente lo miraba con ojos triste.

Si pudiera hablar y decir que tenía hambre, si pudiera decir lo que tanto sentía, pero era un perro, los perros no tenían derechos, o eso decían varios niños cuando le arrojaban piedras hasta provocarle heridas que dejaban marcas en su cuerpo.

—Auu…

"_¿Porque nací? ¿Porque mi mamá me trajo a este mundo a sufrir?"_

Lloraba el perrito mientras miraba a la blanca y majestuosa luna.

...

Cierto día encontró un pequeño cachorro desolado en medio de un basurero, estaba dentro de una bolsa negra, una que el perro blanco tuvo la fortuna de encontrar y romper, los ojos del perrito brillaron al verlo, ese gran perro lo había salvado, el perrito ladro de felicidad, a los ojos del más grande le hizo recordar su pasado, el como era antes de que su vida terminara de esa manera.

_"Me has salvado"_ ladró el perrito, pero el más grande lo ignoro, se dio media vuelta y comenzó alejarse "_espera, no me dejes"_

Pero él no era un perro bueno, sería más difícil si eran dos para poder sobrevivir, pero eso no le importó al más pequeño que no dejaba de seguirlo.

_"Lárgate, déjame en paz_" le gruñó.

_"Pero no tengo a dónde ir_"

"_Te dije que me dejes"_ en un dos por tres el perro le había encarado, le sacó las garras y le gruño, asustando al perrito quien no dudó en hacerse pipí.

_"Perdóname, pero...no tengo a nadie más"_ aulló el perrito_, "un horrible monstruo me alejo de mi mamá, me metió en esa cosa negra y me arrojo aquí",_ explicó el perrito, quien por descuido de su anterior dueño no esterilizo a su perrita, está salió embarazada y al no querer otro perro más, se le hizo más fácil meterlo en una bolsa de basura y arrojarlo como si de basura se tratara.

Si bien el perro más grande no deseaba su compañía, al final no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo, más que nada porque vio en esos ojos cafecitos sus mismos ojos, no tardó mucho que ambos se volvieron amigos, juntos vivían, conseguían comida que se compartían (aunque a veces el más grande le gruñía, el hambre lo hacía actuar muchas veces de forma agresiva, no era hasta que el pequeño perrito bajaba el rostro, que él lograba comportarse y compartir la poca comida que tenía).

Cuando hacía mucho frío, ambos dormían juntos, bajo algún juego infantil que pudieran protegerlo de la nieve y frío, no necesitaba a nadie más, se tenían el uno al otro, juntos podía vivir en este nefasto mundo.

…

A veces encontraban personas que no eran tan malas, le regalaban comida, pero el perro más grande no lo aceptaba, no confiaba en ellos, ya bastante lo habían herido, tenía cicatrices de las piedras que esos niños le arrojaban, pero muchas veces el hambre era dolorosa y tenía que aceptarlo aunque no quisiera, pero ¿qué podía esperar de ellos?, que se mataban entre ellos, que destruyen su propio mundo, que lastimaba y mataban a los animales por diversión, que sin importar si eran inocentes o no, los castigaban por igual.

Pero eso ya nada importaba, tenía un amigo y con él, la vida era un poco mejor.

...

Fue hermoso el corto tiempo que duró, puesto el más pequeño cierto día enfermo, por más que el más grande intentó ayudarlo, no había mejoría, hizo de todo, pero nada funcionó, al final el cachorro se quedó a su lado, sin saber que hacer permaneció junto a él.

El blanco se acurrucó a lado del más pequeñito, este alzó su mirada.

_"Gracias por ser mi amigo" ladro_ bajito, poco a poco el perrito se quedó dormido. El perro blanco no hizo más que aullar, al ver que su amigo jamás despertaría, como había pasado con sus hermanos, porque sabía la amarga verdad, su amigo había muerto y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, lloró mientras la gente a su alrededor pasaba y sin voltear a verlos, como si fueran simples basuras, lloró de impotencia porque había perdido lo único bueno que la vida le había brindado, lloró, aunque fuera un perro y según la gente no sintiera, lloró porque fue lo único que podía hacer.

Era triste, la indiferencia y crueldad de la gente, la vida era cruel, ¿Por qué razón había nacido? Se preguntó, ¿cuál era la razón de vivir en un mundo cruel?, ¿Por qué su madre lo había traído a este mundo si solo iba a sufrir?

La gente solo seguía caminando a su alrededor, mientras él lloraba por la pérdida de su amigo, el mismo comenzó a sentirse débil, ya no quería seguir viviendo, ¿Para qué sufrir? Se dijo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, quizá era mejor así, quedarse dormido a lado de su amigo, al menos estarían juntos hasta el final.

Sin saber la razón el perrito dirigió su vista hacia la calle donde una joven se había parado, ella lo miraba con ojos tristes, quien no dudo en acercarse a él, no tardó mucho en sentir el suave tacto de las manos de esa jovencita, un dulce aroma a frutas impregnó sus fosas nasales, la mujer seguía acariciándolo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Quizá ella era los que denominaban, un ángel, un ángel que vino a buscarlo, esa mujer era hermosa, intentó moverse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Tranquilo— susurró suavemente— todo estará bien ~aru.

_**Continuará**_**…**

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Antes que nada si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, se que no es fácil leer sobre esto pero mi objetivo principal es hablar sobre un tema que hoy en día siendo un problema grave. Actualmente existe tanto perros como gatos callejeros, animalitos que día a día sufre por no tener un hogar, animalitos que sin pedirlo nacieron y por culpa de la gente irresponsable que no esteriliza a su mascota terminan en la calle-

El objetivo de este fic es crear conciencia lo cruel que puede ser el ser humano con este tipo de animales, asi mismo hacer conciencia que existe muchos animalitos que buscan un hogar pero lamentablemente pocos lo consigue, de igual forma existe la compra y venta de estos animalitos.

Muchas personas prefieren comprar perros de raza o en algún establecimientos como si los perros callejeros fuera muy diferente de ellos, cuando no es así, ambos animales, ya sean de raza o no, siente, sufren, son seres vivos que desgraciadamente no pueden expresarse con palabras.

Creamos conciencia, si quieres adquirir un perro no lo compres, **ADOPTA,** te aseguro que estos animalitos te alegraran la vida y valoraran mucho que le des un hogar. Para aquellos que tiene ya sea perro o gatos no olviden** ESTERELIZAR,** esto evita que exista mas animalitos callejeros.

Regresando al fic, como dije en un principio puede que al principio sea triste, pero no quiere decir que tendrá un final asi, espero que mis palabras logren hacer conciencia, que es el objetivo principal, si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia no olviden comentar.

Nos vemos ;)

...

...

...

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer.

De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos y comentar ;)

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️  
FF  
02-09-2019


End file.
